stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Grange
Dr. Helen Grange is a fictional character created by JaGex to deliver hints and backstory about Stellar Dawn's history (possibly). Helen works for the Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute and is currently on a mission to help with the secondary investigation of the Lamanai Dig Pyramids. She made her first appearance on the Stellar Dawn forums on the 4th of October, 2010 and maintains a journal about her digs in Belize as well as jotting down potentially important notes about the Lamanai pyramids she works on and what has been found thus far. In conjunction with recent announcements, it would appear her journals security have been jeopardized thus far. She previously maintained a Facebook and Twitter account, both of which were removed, and her journal is currently stickied in the Stellar Dawn section of the official Stellar Dawn forum. Helen Grange Journal Entries 4th October 2043 Today I arrived in Belize for the secondary investigation into the new Lamanai pyramids. We are very lucky to have acquired the distinguished talents of Professor Catherwood; his expertise in Mayan archaeology will be invaluable to us in establishing the reason for the presence of osmium and tungsten in the recently discovered artefacts. Dr Ashkenazy is a little difficult to understand, I’m having trouble believing we will be able to converse effectively during this secondary visit. His experience with astrophysical modelling will give us a much clearer insight into the possible intentions of the constellation markings on the artefacts and first structure, as well as giving us some indication of age. He assures us he’ll have finished a preliminary model next week to work from, and the date should be proposed soon after that. My bet is on eighth century CE, but Professor Catherwood is convinced it’s closer to sixth century. I’ll write again soon to let you know who was right! Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''6th October 2043' Another eventful day today. Arriving at the dig sixteen miles north-west of the current site at Lamanai, we have been able to ascertain that the site features at least one primary pyramid structure, apparently built below the surrounding ground level. We have yet to uncover the full depth of the basal plate that the pyramid is likely built on, but it would seem to be too large for a structure of this size. Given their propensity for placing three pyramids on each basal plate, we’re hopeful of finding another two. Since we first identified the site eight months ago, we have excavated to a depth of 16m, but I expect we will need to go further to uncover the entire basal plate. Dr Ashkenazy has joined Prof Catherwood and I in our speculation of the pyramid’s age. His guess is second century. I can’t believe that this structure could be so much earlier than the other artefacts discovered in the area, but it does seem to make sense from examining pottery fragments in the region. We will have to continue our wait for the results of the testing and Ashkenazy’s astronomical figures to see who’s right. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''12th October 2043' It seems that the post is no longer reaching you. I have sent my journal directly to the location I mentioned last time we met to ensure you can continue to read about the progress here. It will be useful for you to let me know when you locate my journal. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''12th October 2043' The results from the dating on the primary pyramid structure came back yesterday. It seems that we were all wrong. Although Dr Ashkenazy’s estimate was on the money for the roof comb on the temple at the summit of the primary pyramid, it appears to have been a later addition – much later judging from the wear on the main temple. It seems strange that we have yet to discover any markings which might further assist us in establishing the age of the site. To discover a structure from the second century seems highly unusual, and if the pyramid itself is older – well, I don’t need to tell you how significant this find is. The roof comb of the secondary structure was exposed less than an hour ago, from which we hope to glean more useful data.I worry about Prof Catherwood; he seems to be exhausted from all the excitement on this dig. The primary structure has been exposed enough for us to guess at its full height, and we’ve begun ultrasound scans to search for the expected third structure. I suspect that the full exposure of the pyramid complex and its basal plate may take several more weeks. I am becoming more intrigued by the findings on this site. Every week seems to be bringing new revelations about the reasons for the presence of osmium and tungsten, but none of which are clear. I feel that the full truth is still hiding from us, but am determined to discover the meaning behind these strange discoveries. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''12th October 2043' I can't help but wonder if my letters are being received. I'm sending responses as quickly as I can but I'm not sure that you are receiving them. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''14th October 2043' Dr Ashkenazy has revealed his astrophysical model based on the markings discovered so far, and although he concedes that some features make little sense, the overwhelming body of evidence he has gathered has enabled him to estimate an actual date for the original structure. Remarkably, he places the date between 750 and 600BCE! If this is true, the site is over a thousand years older than the other structures at Lamanai. It seems strange that our ultrasound scans have revealed no third structure as yet. If there are only two pyramid structures it would mark this site as deeply unusual. There does seem to be a series of smaller objects around the basal plate, however, which are almost certainly stelae. The sight of Prof Catherwood with his walking cane is becoming something of a fixture around the temple and roof comb. His fascination with this site is beginning to concern me. I’m not sure what he expects to uncover, but he certainly seems to think there is more to this site than anything the rest of us might have expected. Excavating the basal plate will take at least another two weeks, but should provide further data for analysis. The tension on the site is mounting and I feel like the entire team has a sense of purpose and energy. I’ll write again when we get through to the basal plate. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''19th October 2043' We have now uncovered half a dozen stelae – or at least the upper portion of the stelae. They alternate between depictions of crocodiles and the same recurring face. The face seems to be broadly featureless – most notably the absence of teeth. Although the face seems to be generally the same, with only minor variations, they all bear an ajaw logograph. There appears to be no third structure, which is remarkable in itself – it has always been supposed that the normal triple structure reflects the positions of the stars in Orion, as Dr Ashkenazy tells me. He is working on a new hypothesis, which is now consuming most of his time. There are stellar markings and notations here that fall under his specialisation, and to say he was confused by many of them is an understatement. It is becoming difficult to store the volume of new information and reports coming out of this site. I never would have imagined that Lamanai would yield so many surprises and mysteries. I haven’t been able to find time to write to you since last week due to the amount of enquiries and reports that have required a response. I hope to continue sending you an update each week. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''21st October 2043' After seeing your latest messages, I thought you might like to see some photos I took of the old dig site at Lamanai on my way through. I have some sketches of the new site in my notebook, which I will send next week. The team seem to be enjoying the weather here. I’ll be in touch next week with more information about the progress. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute File:Lamanai area.jpg|Lamanai area File:Lamanai area 2.jpg|Lamanai area File:Temple steps.jpg|Temple steps File:Temple.jpg|Temple File:Temple 2.jpg|Temple ---- '''26th October 2043' Our resident geological advisor – Jim Nuneaton – informed Prof Catherwood that the radiation levels seem to be behaving oddly for a site of this nature. Wild fluctuations in background radiation indicate an abnormality about the larger temple structure which we have still to expose completely, although I can confirm that I’ve found no evidence of radioactive isotopes beyond the normal range. Since giving up on the problem of the twin pyramids in the hope of finding fresh data, Dr Ashkenazy has been throwing himself into the back-breaking labour with renewed vigour after Prof Catherwood’s rousing debate over dinner last night. The possibility of discovering something of such significance would be an immeasurable boost to any academic career. The sheer volume of workers on the site now is beginning to rival even the largest digs I have been involved with. Word is spreading that something special is unfolding here in Lamanai. Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute ---- '''1st November 2043' Sorry I forgot to send you these sketches last week. With so much happening I didn't get the opportunity to take a photo of my sketches. File:Sketch 1.jpg|Sketch 1 File:Sketch 2.jpg|Sketch 2 File:Sketch 3.jpg|Sketch 3 File:Sketch 4.jpg|Sketch 4 File:Sketch 5.jpg|Sketch 5 ---- 2nd November 2043 I’m not sure how many more messages I will be able to share with you – we have discovered something amazing in a chamber within the base plate, roughly beneath the primary structure! Dr Ashkenazy and Prof Catherwood went in with a small team to explore the inner chambers of the larger temple. It revealed an intriguing mass burial site: the bodies were positioned in a radiating fan of concentric circles around a central structure; some kind of device. From their excited descriptions, I assumed it was a new sort of Mayan sculpture, but when I saw it for myself...well. It’s utterly unlike anything else here, in every possible way; the materials, the finish, the design. Nothing about it seems to fit with what we’ve seen from Mayan culture, not even at this site. The government suits arrived less than an hour ago. They’ve started confiscating the site reports and artefacts. I am hoping this message will reach you before they complete their communication lockdown. They are taking over from here. I’ll be in touch somehow, soon. I promise! ''Dr Helen Grange '' Maya Archaeometallurgy Institute